


Caught

by Costumebleh



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, This is so corny I'm just gonna hide in a corner, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger continues to sneak glances at one of the other patreons of his favorite gym. </p><p>Inspired and quickly scribbled down after reading the tumblr post quoting: “i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot” au</p><p>Also a tiny thing for Joveesia on here 'cuz they got me into this perfect self-torture of a ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joveesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/gifts).



One, two. Easy breaths and rippling muscles causing waves to move underneath tanned skin. Three, four, five. Long, black hair tied back in a ponytail, as to not fall in his eyes. Six, seven, eight, nine. The numbers turn into two, and then three digits. Sweat runs down his dark face, scrunched in concentration, running to the tip of his nose to drip onto the mat.

One arm, he’s reached about 137 pushups on one arm and he doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. one-hundred-and-thirty-eight, one-hundred-and-thirty-nine.

Ludger often spots him here in the gym, and to be honest, he’s kinda hard to miss. It seems that the man has the ability to unconsciously draw attention to himself, even if it is not intended, and it’s not just the girls there. The handsome, hardworking man seemed to also attract worshippers of the same gender. To be entirely honest, Ludger had a creeping hunch that about half the people there were shooting lusting glances in the other man's direction at least every five minutes.

Not that he really could judge them, when he happened to stumble upon the tanned male working out, Ludger also tended more to stare transfixed at the others’ workout, rather than actually doing any exercise himself.

Snapping himself out of the trance, Ludger tore his eyes away from the pleasant sight, (he probably seemed very much like a creep already) plopped in his earbuds and actually tried to get through his usual program for the day. But he couldn’t stop himself from stealing a small glance towards the mat between exercises, following the progress of the other man. He lost count of the number, but at some point the man had switched to the other arm and was now beginning to go through a series of pull-ups and crunches.

It was hard to look away, the moving muscles, the abs _-oh god the abs-_ almost felt like magnets attracting his eyes. Following the fluid motions when the man went through the routines, watching the rippling biceps and legs go through the same motions again and again.

“God damn it Ludger pull yourself together!” he muttered under his breath while running on the treadmill right before being done for today. “This is stupid, _you’re_ acting stupid.” After about twenty minutes of constant jogging, he turned down the speed to allow his body to cool down, before going in to change.

He’d just gotten to his locker and fished out his bags, when somebody slammed the door open and hurriedly strode in, with their hitched breath resounding in the -besides from Ludger- otherwise empty changeroom. A strong hand grasped onto his shoulder, spinning him gently but firmly around.

Deep red eyes were accompanied by a low gentle voice. The dark hair loosely hanging around sharp features, the intense expression only slightly present in the scrunched brows.

“My apologies if this seems inappropriate, but would you perhaps like to go out for a drink this evening?”

Ludger’s eyes lit up and felt his head drop in a confirming nod. 

He was pretty sure that he had never seen anything as captivating as the sparkle that appeared in the other man's eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you think, also if you think that something could be done better since I'm pretty rusty at writing fics and any corrections or suggestions will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
